


The Many Shades of Love

by sesh_khem



Category: Star Trek: 2009
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesh_khem/pseuds/sesh_khem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various S/U stories from the Ship Wars on LJ and other drabbles. Posted with a similar title for the TOS stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Absence

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** wyntreaurora
> 
>  **This Chapter Rating: M**
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but a fake tribble
> 
> * * *

**Absence**

"Spock!" she screamed, her nails leaving green semi-circles in his back. He came with a roar as she clung to him, shuddering with the aftershocks of her own climax.

"You never cease to amaze, Commander," she said as she caught her breath.

"I am gratified to hear your assessment of my…abilities, Lieutenant."

She snuggled closer. "I can't think of any better way to celebrate our first night of living together," she murmured sleepily.

"We could have unpacked."

"True, but we had to test the new bed first."

"Ah, so this was merely your method of testing the suitability of the new mattress?"

"I thought you'd like my scientific approach to the matter."

"I am most appreciative," he said, nuzzling her neck.

They fell asleep, still a tangle of limbs, caught up the bliss of this next step in their relationship.

The summons came at 0330 hours. After a quick shower, Nyota and Spock made their way to the captain's office.

"Have a seat, you two," Kirk said, obviously recently awakened himself.

"Starfleet has sent new orders. Very vague orders, by the way; everything's hush-hush. Lieutenant, they want you on detail for an undisclosed mission at an undisclosed location for an undisclosed length of time," he said, not bothering to hide his annoyance. "We are to rendezvous with a cargo vessel. We will transport you to this mystery ship, and upon arrival you will receive a detailed briefing." He handed Spock a padd. "Spock, I'll need you to enter these coordinates and take the conn. No one must know where we are headed." He slid another padd to Nyota. "This is for you. I have no idea what's in it, but you have approximately 6 hours to review it and pack. No discussion of this can take place outside of these walls. Including your quarters."

"Understood, Captain," she said, and turned to look at Spock. "Talk about lousy timing."

* * *

Nyota stood near the transporter pad, Spock at her side holding her bag. Kirk was kind enough to turn his head as they kissed their goodbyes. The cargo vessel signaled their readiness and Spock moved to the controls. "I anticipate your safe return, _k'diwa_."

"Love you," she waved sadly.

He activated the transporter and she was gone in a swirl of light.

He stood staring at the empty pad. "C'mon," said Kirk. "I'll buy you breakfast."

* * *

Spock slept on Nyota's pillow that night. He awoke at 0400 hours, and rifled through some of the many unpacked boxes and bags. Upon finding the necessary items, he sat at his desk and began his task.

* * *

Kirk sauntered onto the bridge and made his way to his chair where he was met by Spock.

"No incidents during gamma shift, Captain. All departments report ready."

Kirk looked at his first officer. _Poor guy_ , he thought. It had been two weeks since Nyota had shipped out on detail. He leaned in to whisper. "No news, Spock. I even called Admiral Pike. No joy there either."

Spock maintained his usual rigid posture and never took his eyes from the viewscreen. "I appreciate your making inquiries," he said quietly.

"I'll let you know as soon as I hear anything."

Spock nodded and returned to the science station.

* * *

The others seemed surprised when Spock joined them for the weekly poker game.

"I gave no indication that I would not attend. Why would you not expect my presence?"

"Because it is exactly one month since the lieutenant left," said Sulu as he dealt the first hand.

"We'd figured you'd be in your quarters pining," Scotty said around a mouthful of pretzels.

"I am Vulcan, Mr. Scott. I do not 'pine.'"

"Good God, man! You don't even miss her?" McCoy spat.

"On the contrary, doctor. I find her absence most…disconcerting."

"Discon…green-blooded hobgo—"

"As a medical professional, Dr. McCoy, would you not agree that I should avoid prolonged solitude and instead, engage with my fellows to forestall what Mr. Scott calls 'pining?'"

"He has you there, Doc," said Sulu.

McCoy merely grumbled. "Pointy-eared—"

"Gentlemen," Kirk interjected, "I thought we were here to play cards."

* * *

Spock sat in his meditation robes, allowing the scent of the incense to sooth him. Forty-two days, 16 hours, 58 minutes without Nyota. He focused on his breath and the beating of his heart.

" _Kirk to Spock! My office. Now!_ "

"Acknowledged." He walked quickly through the corridors, ignoring the strange looks his flowing robes garnered.

"Captain?" He did not bother to disguise his anticipation. Kirk smiled, and Spock let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Kirk pointed to his monitor.

" _Hi honey!_ " Nyota bounced in her chair. He didn't even try to hide his smile.

* * *

He stood behind the transporter controls, watching his beloved materialize on the pad before him. Ignoring the captain, she ran to him and he lifted her in his arms.

"Ahem. AHEM."

"Oh, uh…permission to come aboard, Captain?" Spock didn't wait for the answer and brought her lips to his again.

"Permission granted. If anyone's even listening. And two days leave for you both. Welcome back, Lieutenant."

Never taking their eyes from each other they both murmured "thank you," and resumed their reunion.

Four hours later, Spock rose from their bed.

"Come back!" she protested.

"One moment. I have something for you." He went to his desk and brought back a small handmade book. He handed it to her as he got back in bed.

Nyota flipped through the pages and sighed. Every day of her absence, he'd written to her. About half of the pages held drawings, many of which were highly erotic and some, downright pornographic.

"It was how I avoided…'pining,'" he said.

She looked up at him, caressed an ear and kissed him. "This is the most romantic thing…ever," she said. "Oooo…wanna try this?" she asked pointing to one of his drawings.

"Now?"

"Mmmm…yes please!"

He kissed her nose. "Put on the boots. I will gather the necessary equipment."


	2. Absence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rated M**

"You are so very sexy in your dress uniform," Nyota whispered to Spock as he led her gracefully across the ballroom.

"I trust you will demonstrate your appreciation when we are back aboard the Enterprise," he countered.

"Damn right I will," she said with a sly smile. "Come on, let's get a drink." He took her hand and led her through the crowd to the elaborate buffet.

It was their last day on Rentur Prime. The Enterprise senior staff joined the diplomatic delegation at the closing reception to celebrate the successful conclusion of trade negotiations.

"Bones, what do you think you're doing?" Kirk said as Spock and Nyota joined them at the table.

"What does it look like I'm doin'? I'm making sure this stuff's ok to eat!"

"Doctor, the Federation personnel declared the food and drink at this event to be safe for our consumption."

"Yeah, well I'm just makin' sure. You never know."

Nyota laughed and picked up a glass of sparkling wine and handed it to McCoy. "Drink up, Len. At least _try_ to enjoy yourself."

Kirk handed everyone a glass, then raised his. "To the best crew and the best ship in the fleet. The Enterprise."

"The Enterprise," they all echoed and sipped the golden liquid.

"Ach!"

"Blech!"

"Oh my GOD, what is this stuff?"

The all looked at Spock curiously as he downed the drink in one gulp.

"You cannot tell me you like this stuff," Nyota said looking at him in horror.

"I have never tasted anything so, so…." He couldn't find the words, so reached for and then emptied Nyota's glass. A green flush slowly spread across his cheeks. He grabbed Nyota's hand. "Let's dance." He practically dragged her to the dancefloor.

14 Hours Later…

Nyota woke to gurgling sounds beside her.

"Spock?"

A groan.

"Honey, you OK?"

Pained muttering.

"What? I couldn't hear you."

"Help."

"Poor baby. Hangover, huh?"

More muttering.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he sat up, ignoring the rising nausea and pain like a knife in his head.

Nyota looked at him and laughed. "Memory coming back, eh?"

Dancing. He remembered dancing. Then taking off his uniform. Then trying to take off Nyota's uniform while she was trying to keep him from taking off his own. Then running. Naked. After challenging the Federation envoy to a race. Then shouting threats to anyone who so much as looked at Nyota, screaming "Mine! Mine!" before trying to go down on her in the courtyard.

Mortified, he slowly lowered himself back on the bed, covered his head with the comforter and moaned.

"I'll get you some water," Nyota said, rising from the bed. "And don't worry; the Renturian king dropped the sexual harassment charges."


	3. Honey, I'm Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: recumbentgoat
> 
> Rating: **M**

It had started with that letter. She'd been at a linguistics and cultural conference on the icy planet Sigma 9. She was cold, lonely, and horny as hell, and before she went to bed in the freezing hotel room, she sent a note to Spock: "What would you do to warm me up?" She took a hot shower, and by the time she emerged, he'd written back.

" _I would begin with the cherry-flavored oil. I would massage your back and arms, then your feet and calves. I would then take my time with your buttocks and inner thighs. I would turn you over, straddling you. Beginning at your neck and shoulders, I would move to your breasts, but not for long, and I would not touch your nipples, not yet."_

She sat at the terminal, her robe opened, her legs parted, as she read.

" _Down your stomach, your hips, your thighs. Now I would lie beside you, take a nipple into my mouth as I rubbed the oil into your ko-lok. Soon your scent would inflame my hunger, and I would feast upon your sex until you screamed my name."_

She smiled and crawled into bed, imagining it was Spock's fingers rubbing her clit as she masturbated.

The next evening she'd planned to send another naughty note to him. But on turning on her monitor, she found a message from him.

" _Do not pleasure yourself for the remainder of the week. I assure you, our reunion will be worth the wait."_

She smiled in anticipation, and prayed for the week to go by quickly.

Nyota materialized on the transport pad, but there was no Spock to greet her. Instead, Scotty came from behind the controls and handed her an envelope. She slung her bag over her shoulder and tore open the letter, reading as she walked.

 _Welcome home, k'diwa. Go to your quarters. You will find a candle on your nightstand. Light it. Remove your clothes and wait for me in your bed. Do not speak._

She tucked the letter away and practically ran to her room.

She lay in her bed, body tingling with anticipation. She heard the door in the outer room swish open and closed. He was quickly at her side.

He pulled the sheet from her and his eyes roamed slowly across her body. He moved to the foot of the bed, grabbed her ankles and pulled.

"Spread your legs," he ordered. She complied eagerly.

"Touch yourself," he rasped.

She grinned slyly and moved her hand, slowly rubbing her fingers across her nub, spreading herself so he could see.

"Touch yourself the way you did after you got my message."

She propped herself on one elbow and quickened her pace. He knelt at the foot of the bed, alternately watching her working hand and her face. Soon he grabbed her arm and brought her fingers to his open mouth and sucked.

"Take off your—" she began, but Spock cut her off.

"Shhh. Do not speak," he said, one corner of his mouth quirked upward.

He climbed onto the bed, still fully clothed, and pulled her atop him, kissing her hard enough to bruise. She ground herself against him, his erection hot beneath her, and delighted at the feel of the fabric against her wetness. He teased her nipples with fingers and tongue, eliciting her groans of pleasure.

In one quick motion, he lifted her, positioning her sex above his face. He held her hips as he inhaled her scent, and Nyota heard a rumbling from deep within his chest. She gasped as his hot tongue found her center, gently lapping the inside of her folds. Grabbing the headboard as he took her clit between his lips and sucked, she praised a number of deities as she rode his face to the edge.

Feeling the telltale signs of her impending climax, he pushed her to the bed. She hit the mattress with her fist in frustration, as he unzipped and lowered his trousers.

"Patience," he scolded, his amusement evident. He climbed atop her and slid his lok inside her, savoring her tight wetness.

"Say it," he growled through clenched teeth. "Say the words."

"Fuck me," she moaned, rolling her hips as he thrust. "Fuck me unconscious, damnit. Make me come." She dug her nails into his scalp and back as he called her filthy names in an ancient tongue. She wept with the violence of her orgasm, and as the waves rippled through her, Spock came with a growl, sending her into another blinding climax.

Lightheaded and limbs still trembling, she opened her eyes. Spock was finally taking off his clothes, staring at her with an unresolved hunger. She lowered her eyes to his still-hard lok.

"I take it you missed me," she said, still gasping for breath.

"I intend to take all day proving just how much your absence affected me,"

"All day? I should speak to the First Officer to arrange for leave."

"I am quite certain that the First Officer will be amenable to your request," he said, reaching into the nightstand for the cherry-flavored oil. He knelt on the bed. "Roll over," he instructed, "It is time I put my words into practice."

She luxuriated under his expert ministrations, amazed at how he knew her body so well, how the curling of his fingers at just the right moment, the circles of his tongue at just the right pace, could send her crashing into mind-numbing bliss over and over again. Her man—the science geek with a skilled and imaginative repertoire in bed.

Later, she sat astride him, muttering obscene declarations as he watched her raise and lower herself on his slick hardness. She came with a shudder.

"If this is how you're going to welcome me home, I ought to leave more often," she teased, breathless.

"I would hope this demonstration will persuade you to never leave," he countered, and flipped her over, ready to persuade her again.


End file.
